Starting over
by formerly webdoor
Summary: Many years after Kim left for Florida she is starting her life over back in Angel Grove.
1. Chapter 1 the big move

**I do not own the Power Rangers they belong to Saban. I do own the kinds so enjoy.**

One June morning, Kim packed up the U-haul truck and told her fifth-teen year old twins to get in as it was a long drive from Florida to California. After spending the last twenty-two years living in Florida, she had decided that after her divorce from her husband of twenty almost twenty-one years was final she would move back in with her dad in Angel Grove California. Even though her twins, son Lane and daughter Maddy, did not want to move across the country to live with their grandfather until their mom got back on her feet, they knew that they had to. After all, they were leaving the only place that they had called home behind.

Lane is an athletic young teenager. He is becoming a three sport star in high school and dreams of one day playing one or two of the sports in college. Lane resembles his dad when he was a teenager, in every way possible. Lane has played football, baseball, and basketball every since he was old enough to play. He had been a running back on his previous football teams, a shortstop in Little League on up, and a shooting guard on the basketball team from elementary on up. He is one that never missed any kind of football, baseball, or basketball camp that came along. This strapping black hair, green eye young man was the starting running back on the varsity football team his freshmen year in Florida.

Maddy, looked like her mom did when she was that age brown hair brown eyes, she is also athletic. Much like her mom in her younger days, Maddy loved gymnastics. Maddy was unlike her mom in one area though, she was a straight A student in school, where her mom was not.

After being on the road for over sixteen hours, Kim pulled into the parking lot of a motel in Texas. There the three of them got a good night sleep before they continued their trip. The next day was more of the same at the end of day two the three of them found a motel in Arizona to stay the night. She had though that they would be in Angel Grove by this time so, when they got into the motel room, she called up her dad and told him that it will be sometime tomorrow before they will show up. He understood, and told her to drive safe.

Somewhere between the California state line and Angel Grove, she stopped at a gas station. As she was walking out of the gas station a man about her age walked in and caught her eye. The man seemed familiar to her and likewise. The man was Tommy, Kim's old boyfriend, and a former Power Ranger, as Kim herself was one when the two of them where dating in high school. She had broke up with him in a letter after she had moved to Florida. One reason that Kim did not recognize him was because he had cut his hair. For the rest of the drive, she had an odd look on her face as she was wondering if that was Tommy that she had ran into back at the gas station. The rest of the trip, she kept on playing out their relationship in her mind and smiling every once and a while. The twins noticed something was on their mom's mind but they could not figure out what it was.

Finally, the three reached her dad's house and they walked in and relaxed before unloading the truck. Although her dad had flown out to Florida once a year to see his only daughter and the twins, this was her first time home since she left to pursue her dream of being a gymnast. After setting up their new rooms, the twins walked around the neighborhood it was after walking around their new surroundings that they decided that they might like it there. As she was going to bed that night, Kim wondered how many of her old friends still lived in Angel Grove.

**What do you think so far?**


	2. Chapter 2 Finding a job and old freinds

**Chapter 2 is re done**

The next morning, Kim and her dad made breakfast together. she made biscuits and gravy, while her dad set the table and called the twins down stairs for breakfast.

"So, have you thought about what you want to do for work now?" Her dad asked.

"No not yet, I have not taken the time to see who is hiring." She replied as her dad told her about a local Do Jo that is looking for a secretary.

"I think I will start there", she said.

Then, she asked her dad what the name of the studio is and where is it. He told her the name of it and the address, as she paused for a moment. Lane noticed a strange look on his mom's face as he was putting his plate away. That is when she asked her dad if he said that the name of the owner is Adam Park, who was a high school friend of hers and another former Power Rangers. Her dad said yes and he did not know if it is owned by the same person that she went to high school with.

Sometime after breakfast, she drove her dad's Jeep to the Do Jo to apply for the position. She walked in and did not see anyone up front so she walked to where the lessons are taught.

"Hello?" she yelled as she did not hear anything.

As she was getting ready to walk back outside, she found a hallway. She walked down the hall way to see if she could find someone. At the end of the hallway was a door that was cracked open, she heard two voices one was human and the other was not, but the two voices did sound familiar to her. The door swung open as someone was about to walk into the hallway. This frightened her. It was the studios main owner, and her old friend and former Power Ranger Adam Park. He looked almost the same as he did the last time she had seen him, before leaving for Florida. There was something different about him, instead of being dressed in a black shirt like he usually wore years ago, he had a green shirt on with blue jeans.

"Oh, sorry miss. I did not know anyone was here. Can I help you"? He asked.

"Yes I heard that you are looking for a secretary. If it is still open, I like to apply for it". She said.

"Yes, it is still open, I'll get you an application", he said.

Adam walked back into the room he came out of, and said something to a robot.

Without realizing what she was doing, she walked into the same room.

"Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi! Intruder"! The robot screamed running around the room.

Adam told Alpha to calm down and that she was only there to pick up an application.

"Wait a second? Did you just call him Alpha"? She asked with a confused look on her face.

"Yes I did. This is Alpha 6 he helps me before and after classes with sitting up the studio and putting things away", Adam replied.

"I also clean up the studio for Adam, even when he does not ask me to", the robot said.

That is when she realized that it was her old friend then she said,

"OMG Adam… its me Kimberly… Kimberly Hart"!

Adam was in a state of shock when he heard what she said.

"Kim… I have not seen you since you left to for Florida. How have you been"? Adam asked his old friend.

"I am ok I am single no I just got a divorce, and I just moved back into town with my teenage twins", she told him.

"Um… well here is the app, it was nice to see you again. Maybe we should get together someday and catch up on things, if you want to"? Adam said.

Kim told him that she love to, and she told him where she was staying at for the time being.

When she returned from her job searching trip, her dad told her that her car is fixed and ready to go. She thanked him for fixing it and everything else he has done since her and the twins have arrived. Lane ran down stairs and told his mom that him and Maddy are bored because they have no friends and they do not know where to go.

"How about you take the kids to the youth center Kim"?, her dad recommended.

"It is still open"? she asked.

"Yes it is, but it has changed hands about 15 years ago", her dad informed her.

"Ok then, Lane, get your sister and you two get your shoes on, I am going to take you to where my friends and mine hung out at in high school", She said.

He walked upstairs and told his sister.

While the three of them walked to the youth center, she kept on raving about the place and telling the teenagers what went on there while she was in school.

"Well, we are here", she announced.

The twins thought it looked nice from the outside. Maddy asked her mom if she wanted to come in with them. Even though she knew that Ernie, the previous owner of the youth center did not own it she agreed to go in anyways. Inside, the place looked as busy and popular as before, except for one thing. The man running the cash register was younger and not round like Ernie was. The owner spotted the three in the entry way and walked over to introduce himself to them because he had not seen them in there.

"Hello and welcome to the Angel Grove youth center, I am the owner Rocky DeSantos", he said.

Stunned that she ran into another old friend and Power Ranger, she said," Wow Rocky, it has been a long time".

Rocky drew a strange look on his face and said, "Now that I think of it, you do remind me of someone I knew back in high school".

Then, he took a look at Maddy and said, "Ah, now I remember you. Welcome home Kim so, what can I get you three"? He asked.

"I just brought the kids here so that they have some place to hang out", she told him.

"Wow Rocky, it is nice to see you again. Ok you two, call me at the house or on my cell phone when you are ready to leave ok"? she told them.

The twins nodded as she handed them some money for food and beverages.

After being home for an hour, her dad hollered, "Kim, the phones for you".

She said thanks to her dad as she took the phone from him hopping it was about a job interview.

"This is Kim", she said.

"Hey Kim it's Rocky, I was just talking to your kids and they were telling me about where you have been and how you ended up back here, at least what they knew. I am sorry to hear about the divorce and I was excited to see you earlier today. If you want to perhaps, the two of us could catch up on old times sometime after I close for the day"?, Rocky said.

"I love to sometime Rocko", she said. "

Great, oh and by the way, Lane just told me that him and Maddy are ready to go back home".

"Ok, tell them I will be there soon", she told Rocky as the two of the hung up.

"Dad, I am going to pick up the kids", she yelled from the kitchen.

Her father said, "Ok, be careful and I will see you when you get back".

Later that evening, her dad ordered two pizza's for them. At the dinner table, the four of them was talking about the days events.

"Mom, Rocky seems really nice did you two date in high school"? Maddy asked.

"No, we were just friends. I had not known him very long before I left for Florida", she replied.

"Ah yes Kim, I kind of remember your friend Rocky. How do the two of you know him"? Kim's dad asked.

Lane told him that he runs the youth center. Her dad told the twins that she did have a boyfriend in high school named Tommy. Then he turned his attention to her telling him that he talked to Tommy's parents a few months ago. Then she ask if he had any idea what Tommy was doing with his life now days. Her dad informed her that Tommy is a science teach in Reefside California.

"I thought that I did see him at a gas station there the other day, but his hair is much shorter then it use to be", she told her dad.

"Tommy was the guy she was with before she met your dad", he told the twins.

**It may be short but I ran out of ideas to continue the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 The offer and catching up

**I made some changes. I added kids for Billy, Trini Zack, and Aishia.**

Three days later, Kim was watching TV when she got a call from Adam. He called to tell her that he had found someone else for the secretary position, but he and his business partner, who was on vacation when she went to go get the application, has an offer for her to teach gymnastics one night a week at the studio. She said that she love to, but first she would have to meet his business partner. Adam asked her if she could come in later that day so the three of them could meet as she agreed to it. As Lane and Maddy were getting ready to walk to the youth center, she told them and her dad about the phone call and that she would meet up with Adam and his partner in an hour.

When She got to the Do Jo, she found Alpha and Adam in the studio re arranging things.

"Oh hey Kim, Jason stepped out for a bit to get some lunch but he will be back soon", he told her.

Then he told the robot to finish setting up while he took her into his office. For the next ten minutes, the two of them sat in the office reminiscing about their high school and ranger days and catching up on what they have been up to since. Just then, Jason walked in with a sack of food and two ice teas from a local fast food place when he noticed that she was already there.

"Kim… it has been so long, to long actually, it is nice to see you after all of these years", Jason said to her as she agreed and gave her old friend a friendly hug.

As the three were disusing the offer that the guys had for her, she asked both of them how they got to be partners. Jason answered her by saying that after graduation, the two of them attended the local Junior College then Adam went on to continue his schooling at USC for business. After Jason was a paramedic for three years and Adam and Rocky were running the Do Jo together for a year, the three of them met up one night and that is when Jason decided to give up being a paramedic and join his friends and former rangers in running the Do Jo. Then Rocky left the Do Jo a few years later to work at the youth center. After the three talked a little more, she accepted the offer and the three of them spent the next thirty-five minutes disusing when she would get started and what she needed to be able to get started. As she was about to leave Jason asked her if she and her kids would like to have dinner with him and his family that evening she said yes.

That evening Kim and the twins arrived at Jason's house. She realized that he had married a former Power Ranger, and her replacement, Kat. Jason and Kat had been married for Eighteen years and they have three kids, Austin, Adam, and Kira. Austin is the oldest of the three who is fifteen, Adam, who was named after Jason's partner, just turn ten, and Kira turns seven in a few days. Kat had been a math teacher at Angel Grove Middle School for the last sixteen years and she just applied to be the principal at Angel Grove High School. After dinner, the kids went outside and got to know each other while the former rangers sat inside talking and playing cards. Kim informed the two that their former ranger teammate Billy, is a professor at the University of Miami down in Florida, and he has been married to Trini, for fourteen years, they have one kid named Dan who is eight, and Trini works for NASA. Jason asked Kim if she had heard that Zack and Aisha have been married for seventeen years? She told him that she knew that and it did not surprise her that Zack became a big time dance choreographers in Los Angeles and Aisha became a vet. She did not know that they have twin boys that are eight years old name Zane and Donavan. As the three finished up a game of cards, Jason's cell phone rang, it was their friend Tommy. During the conversation, Jason informed Tommy that Kim was back in Angel Grove. After talking for a while, He hands Kim the phone so that the two former high school sweethearts could talk, as this was the first time they have talked since they broke up.

**What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4 Things are taking shape

**Chapter 4 is edited.**

Over the next six weeks, Kim was helping the guy make room in the Do Jo for her gymnastics, signing kids up for her classes, and figuring out how many classes she needs to teach. As the weeks went on the three of them realized that it was time for her to branch out on her own, but she was busy with the classes and looking for a place for her and the twins to call their own. The guys took it upon their selves to find a building for Kim to use for her classes. Fortunately, they were able to buy a building next to the Do Jo for her to use for her gymnastics. Jason invited her over to his house after Lane's football game that Friday night so that the three partners could talk. She had no idea that the guys have bought a building for her.

After the game, Austin rode with Kim and the twins to his house so that the adults could talk. When everyone arrived at Jason and Kat's, the teenagers talked about the game, while Jason and Kat's youngest kids were sleeping. Before Adam and Jason could tell Kim what they did for her she informed them that she found a three bedroom apartment. Jason, Kat, and Adam were happy for her and the twins. Adam told Kim what he and Jason done for her and she thanked them for doing it. "So, where is your new apartment at"?, Kat asked Kim. "We will be living in the Ranger apartments", she informed everyone. Just before midnight, Kim called for the twins so that they could head back home.

The next day Jason's cell phone rang it was Tommy on the other end. 'Hey Tommy, it is nice to hear from you again. How are things in Reifside going"? Jason asked. Tommy answered him by telling him that two of his former students are getting married and they want him to come to the wedding and bring a date. The problem is that Tommy is not with anyone at the moment. "Have you thought about asking Kim to be your date? Now that she is signal again and has been divorce for a few months, I think she will like to go with you", Jason said to Tommy. "Man, I don't know. It might be awkward for us after all of these years. I mean she married and had a family with the guy that she met when she broke up with me through _the letter _. Do you really think that she is willing to go to a wedding for two people she does not know with me"? Tommy asked. "It would not hurt to ask her, but I would not do it at the moment, her and the twins are moving into an apartment here in Angel Grove today". Jason explained. "Well it is nice to know that she has found a place of her own instead of staying at her dad's house". Tommy said before he told Jason that that someone was at his front door and he had to go answer it. Jason would be helping Kim move, but he was babysitting his kids while Kat went to a principals meeting in Northern California.

Two days later, Adam was in his office when his office phone rang. It was from one of his former teammates from when he was a Retro Power Ranger years ago. Not knowing who it was, Adam picked up the phone saying hello. "Is Adam Park there"? A woman on the other end asked. "This is Adam", he replied. It was Kira Ford, a former Power Rangers and one of Tommy's former students. She called to tell him that she is going to marry her high school sweetheart Trent, who was a teammate of hers and also one of Tommy's former students. They have asked Tommy to come to the wedding and to bring a date, but he decline she told him. Then she asked him if he knew how they could get him to come. Adam mentioned that Tommy and Kim dated in high school, but broke up shortly after she left for Florida. Adam took down Kira's phone number and he gave her his before he told her that Jason walked in before he said bye and hung up the phone. Adam told Jason about the phone call he had with Kira and Jason told him about the phone call he had the other day with Tommy. By this time, Kim was in town making sure that she had everything in order for new place. While she was in town, Adam and Jason came up with a plan on how to get Tommy and Kim together for the wedding, but first, they need to schedule a reunion of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. "I think we will need Kat's help with this one", Jason said. Adam agreed.

**So what do you think. I am open to any idea on what should happen next.**


	5. Chapter 5 Letting everyone know

**Here it is chapter 5. I know that I just recently put up the previous chapter, but It did not take me to long before the idea for this chapter came to me. This is my longest chapter yet.**

"Angel Grove High School. Principal Katherine Scott speaking", Kat said to her husband on the other end of the phone convocation. "Hey sweaty, I know you are busy now, but Adam and I would like your help in planning a ranger reunion soon", he said. "Sure, but what is the occasion? I mean there has to be a reason to get the former rangers back for a reunion right"? Kat asked unsure what the guys were up to. "I can not tell you to much right now. We will talk about it tonight. All I can say at the moment, while Kim is not here, is that Adam and I have a plan to get Tommy and Kim together", he said. "Oh, ok… um yeah I can try to help. Who else knows about this"? She asked. "Just you, me, and Adam. I think Kim is coming in so, I am going to go I will talk to you later, I love you, and have a good day bye Kat", he said. "Bye I love you to", she said before they both hung up the phone. "Hey guys, sorry I am late". Kim said to her partners, even though they knew that she would come in late. "That's ok. We have not done very much today anyways. Shouldn't you be over at your new studio soon"? Adam asked. "Yes I should, but neither one of you gave me the key yet", she informed them. "Oops… that is my fault. I will take you there, but first I have something that I need to tell Adam before I forget", Jason said. "Huh what do you have to tell me"? Adam asked with a puzzled look on his face not knowing what Jason had came up with. "I need you to e-mail the company that we order the robes from. If you would give me a moment, Kim I need to tell Adam what we need ok"? Kim nodded as she turned to wait for him in the entryway. Lowering his voice, Jason said, "Our robes are fine I just said that in front of her because it was the first thing I could think of. While we are gone, I want you to find Billy's e-mail address and tell him what we are planning and ask him if Trini and him can come home", he told Adam. "Ah I gotcha good Idea", Adam said giving Jason a thumbs up before he got right on it. Jason walked up front, asked Kim if she was ready to go, and took her to the building while Adam was trying to e-mail Billy.

While Jason and Kim were going over remodeling plans, he received a text from Adam telling him that he e-mailed Billy and asked if he needed anything else done. Jason text back saying that was all for the reunion for now and to go ahead do what he had planned on doing for the day. A little bit later, Jason sent another text asking Adam to look up an email address or a phone number for Zack so that he can contact the original black ranger himself. Kim asked Jason if everything is ok he said yes and he was just texting Adam things to do while he is gone. Kim did not bother asking why the two were texting back and forth instead of calling each other she was so excited about her own studio to even bother. Her face was lit up with excitement it reminded Jason of when they were in high school and Kim was with Tommy. He was happy for his long time friend. Then Kat sent a text to Jason telling him that she might be able to get the former yellow zeo ranger Tanya to come and speak at the school. She wanted to know if Jason wanted her to come to the reunion also. He thought for a moment before he sent a text backing it is ok to ask her.

In a dace studio in L.A. a black man was choreographing a dance routine for one of the top R and B signers Tanya Slone. As the two were about to take a break from rehearsals, her agent walked over to her and told her that she has a phone call from an old friend. "I am sorry to interrupt, but Tanya you have a phone call from someone claming to be an old friend a Katherine Hillard", her agent said. "Kat is calling for me? Is it ok if we take five Zack? "Tanya asked the choreographer. "Sure we can. I was about to call five anyways", he said. Tanya grabbed her phone from her agent and said, "HEY GIRL LONG TIME. HOW HAVE YOU BEEN"? "I am good. I am the new principal at Angel Grove High School. Listen I called you for two reasons, one being would you like to come back to Angel Grove High for a day to give a speech to the kids? Second of all, Jason and Adam have approach me on helping them plan a ranger reunion. Would you and can you come to both", Kat asked. "I would love to attend both. I will need to check my schedule to see when I can come to the school, and when is the reunion? Tanya asked. "We have not set a date for the reunion yet. You can call me here at the school or I can give you my cell phone number it is 555-123-5555. I hope to hear from you soon". "Ok thanks, we need to catch up. I will decently give you a call soon I got to get back to rehashing for my new world turn that I will be starting in a few months I hope we can squeeze it all in before then. I will talk to you later and tell Adam and Jason I said hi and that I miss them". "Ok, I will and I hope to talk to you soon". After Kat got of the phone, she sent a text to Jason telling him about her convocation.

Meanwhile, Adam sent another text to Jason just before Jason called him to ask what he wanted for lunch. He said that he found a business phone number and a business e-mail address for Zack and Billy e-mailed him back saying that he is on bored with the plan. Jason replied thanking him for looking everything up and he asked Adam what he wanted for lunch. "Adam replied that he is in the mode for Chinese. Jason let out a big groan when Kim asked him what is wrong. "Adam said that he wants Chinese, but I do not", he said. Kim told him that she will go pick it up because it sounded good to him.

Twenty minutes later, Jason returned to his office with just his lunch informing Adam that Kim went to pick his food up with hers. Jason went ahead and emailed Zack's studio hopping to get some sort of reply from Zack himself soon. As he pressed send, Kim walked in with the food. The three too their usual half an hour lunch break, after they got done eating, Kim asked if it is ok if she went into town trying to find a contractor to do the remodeling. Jason and Adam, with their mouths fool, shook their heads in agreement yes. She thanked them before she went to town.

**Does Kim suspect anything? Will Zack find Jason's e-mail? Will Tanya be able to make it for both events? Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6 Now everyone knows

**I did not plan on coming up with a new chapter so soon but it just came out.**

As the guys were finishing up their lunch, Adam said he is going to go into the studio and check on Alpha. Just as Adam walked out of the office, Jason phone rang. "Hello"? Jason said. "Hey man, I just got your e-mail. How are things going in the big city of Angel Grove"? Zack said. "Hey Zack, I am glad you got my e-mail. Things are pretty good and quiet here. Do you think you and Aishia will make it? Jason asked. "Man, I run my own studio, just name the time and the place and the two of us are there. Of course we have to know ahead of time so we can clear our schedules". Zack said. "Great man. I just need to get a hold of a few more people and then I'll get back to you", Jason said before he heard Adam scream. "ALPHA! WHAT IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU DONE? HAVE YOU BLOWN A SERCUT"? Adam asked the robot. That is when Jason told Zack that he had to go and that he will call him later. That is when Jason ran into the studio to find out that Alpha had gone haywire. Mats were out of place, the spare robes were thrown all over the floor, the different color belts were everywhere, pouncing bags were thrown everywhere, and Alpha was literally bouncing off the walls running around the room climbing walls and screaming something that neither Jason nor Adam understood while smoke was coming out of the top of the robot. "Adam, you try to catch alpha and shut him down". "Why me"? You brought him back to life". "Oh yea, good point". Adam outsmarted the robot so that he could shut him down by sticking his right foot out causing the robot to fall down, the Adam quickly ran to him, open up his back panel, and flipped a switch to shut him down until they can get everything back in order. "man, what happened to Alpha"? Adam ask. "I do not know, but I do not think we should have him operational for a while". Jason said. Adam agreed. "Looks like calling Rocky will have to wait". Jason said as they started to put things back in place.

A hour later, Kim walked into the studio to ask the guys something when she stopped and had a puzzled look on her face. "Hey guys I almost forgot…. why is Alpha standing in the corner bent over with his arms hanging down and he almost looks like an upside u"? Kim asked the not knowing what took place a hour before. "It's a long story. We had to shut him down until we get things back in order", Jason said. "Um ok…. anyways, I found a contractor who said he can do the whole remodeling project reasonably price and fast", she said forgetting what she was going to tell them. "That's great", the guys said in unison. "Well if you do not need my help, then I am going to go back and double check to make sure that there is no major problems at the studio", she said. They said to they do not need her help cleaning up and to go back to the new studio and enjoy the rest of the day. Not long after she left, Jason said, "Ok now that the studio is back in order and Kim is gone, it is time to call Rocky".

Adam grabbed a phonebook from a shelf and looked up the number for the youth center. When he found it, Jason turned on his speakerphone so that the two of them could talk to Rocky. After two rings, they heard, "Angel Grove youth center, Rocky speaking". "Hey man, it's Adam and Jason here. We are trying to get a ranger reunion going. We have heard from almost everyone and they are on bored with it. Our plan is to get Tommy and Kim back together". Adam said. "You know I am always ready for a reunion. Two questions, do Kim and or Tommy know about this and When will it be"? Rock asked. "No and we have no set a date yet, but we have to set everything up ahead of time so Billy, Trini, Zack, and Aisha have enough time to get time off", Jason said. "Ah, ok. Yea I am on bored with it. Just let me know ahead of time guy", Rock said. "Ok, we will talk to you later hang in their buddy bye", Adam said before they hung up. "Oh crap, I need to let Zack know nor to let Aisha tell Kim", Jason said before he called Zack's studio and left a message.

That evening, Jason and Kat were having supper with their kids, when Kat asked about the plan him and Adam came up with. Jason said he will tell her after supper. When the kids went to go watch TV, Jason said, "We plain on getting Kim and Tommy back together so that Tommy can ask her to be his date to a wedding for two of his former students that were his rangers". Kat said she hopes it works, as Jason agreed. "Speaking of which, I need to give the man a call", Jason remembered. He dialed Tommy's cell phone number after one ring Tommy picked up. "Hey man, how is it going", Tommy asked. "Hey Tommy, am I interrupting anything important"? Jason asked. "I am just grading some papers". Tommy said. Oh, well then before I let you get back to your grading, Adam and I are trying to put together a ranger reunion. The original six of us, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Kat, and Tanya. Would you be interested"? Jason asked. "Yea man, I would love to get together with the old gang again. Do you have a time and place picked out", Tommy asked. "Not yet, I am thinking Angel Grove Park, but we do not have a date yet we just thought of it recently", Jason said. "Ok man, if you do not have anything else I am going to get back to grading papers", Tommy said. "ok man, take it easy on those students of yours bye", Jason said jokily before they hung up the phone.

Meanwhile, at Kim's Maddy found one of Kim's high school year books and the twins stared to look though it. Kim heard them giggling in Lanes room when she decided to see what was going on. She was surprise to see them going through one of her yearbooks. "All right, which one of you two found it"? she asked. "I did, are you mad mom"? Maddy asked. "No of course not. I was just surprised that you found it. She went to set in between them to look though it with them. It was the one she got before Rocky, Adam, and Aisha joined the team, and Tommy was still the green ranger when the picture was taken, but he became the white ranger just before the yearbooks came out. She showed the twins, the original rangers, as they laughed at Tommy's long hair and Billy's glasses. Looking back, she started to realize just how different the fashion was back then. Maddy to her mom that she could not believe that Tommy had the long hair that he had back then. Kim told her that he was a really nice guy back then. The twins still did not know about their ranger days.

**What do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7 Zack and Tonya

**I changed how Tanya replaced Aisha as the yellow ranger.**

The next morning, Jason walked into the office to find Adam already there. Adam told him that Billy sent an e-mail telling them when he can get back home for a few days without canceling classes. "If Reefside's Fall Break is at the same time, then we have our reunion date", Jason said." What about Kat"? Adam asked. "I am sure she can find sometime off if the reunion is not on her Fall Break", Jason said. "Oh I almost forgot, should we turn Alpha back on"? Adam asked. "We can try, but we should be ready in case he goes nuts again", Jason said. Adam nodded before he went to turn the robot back on. "What did I do now"? the robot asked standing up straight and sounding like Alpha 5. "You went haywire on us so we had to shut you down", Adam said. "Thanks, I needed that. I have no idea what came over me", Alpha said.

That afternoon, Zack and Tanya got together for lunch after working on some more dance routines. After they ordered, he got a text from Jason telling him when the reunion will probably be. He told her that his friends are trying to get a reunion together she said the same thing, before Zack asked her where she went to high school at. She told him she graduated from Angel Grove. He informed her that he went there before he left for the Peace Conference. Tanya, remembering that Jason became the Gold Ranger when he returned from the Peace Conference, asked Zack if he knew Jason. "Ah yea, Jase and I went to school together back in the day and we were selected to go to Switzerland with another friend of ours for the Peace Conference. He went back home as soon as he could, but I stayed for a little bit longer. How do you know him"? Zack asked. "I moved to Angel Grove from Stone Canyon while you guys were in Switzerland and I became friends with Tommy and Billy before he came back home", she said. Lowering his voice, Zack asked", Did you know Tommy and Billy use to be Power Rangers"? Aisha said, "Yes, and before Jason retuned home, I became the yellow ranger". "Stone Canyon, yellow ranger, we know three of the same people from high school, I bet you know my wife who use to live in Stone Canyon before she moved to Angel Grove as I was leaving for Switzerland. Her maiden name was Aisha Campbell"? he asked. "OMG YES, I was best friends with her before she moved to Angel Grove. She passed her power onto me when she became an interim at the Angel Grove Veterinarian Clinic which lead her to working their part time during senior year". she said. "Man, this is unbelievable. We have a lot in common, besides working together, and we never knew it", he said. Just then, he called his wife to see if she could join them for lunch, without telling her that Tanya was with him. He told Tanya that Aisha will be joining them shortly, as Tanya was so excited to see one of her old friends that she has not seen in a very long time. She spotted Zack at a table with a woman who she could not see the face of. As soon as Aisha got to the table and noticed that her husband was with Tanya, she slapped Zack on his right shoulder asking him why he did not tell her who he was working with. Zack told her that she never ask and she is always so busy with her practice, when they did spend time together, he never thought about it. Aisha asked if the kids know and he shock his head yes. Right then, it dawned on Aisha that the three of them were invited to the same reunion. For the next half an hour, the three of them sat there talking, mostly Aisha and Tanya catching up on old times, before the two women exchanged cell phone numbers before they all departed.

When Zack and Tanya got back to his studio, Zack sent a text to Jason asking him how come he never told him that Tanya was a power ranger and a friend of his. Jason sent a text saying he never thought about it. While the text messaging was going on, Tanya called Kat up and found out that she married Jason. Tanya asked Kat how come she did not tell her that Aisha married a former Power Ranger. Kat said that it never came up. When Jason and Kat got home that night, they told each other about how they got chewed out by their friends. Jason called Tommy to ask him if he could get off of work when Billy could and he said yes. Then Jason asked Kat the same question as she said yes. "Well the, it sounds like we will be getting the gang back together in mid October", He said.

**How do you like it?**


	8. Chapter 8 The invite

**The more I write, the more I realize Kim is not in it as much as she was to begin with. Just to remind everyone I do not own the Power Rangers, just the kids. I am sure you all know the Rangers belong to Saban again.**

A couple of nights later, Adam went over to Jason's house to talk about how they were going to let everyone know when the reunion is schedule for. Jason, Kat, and Adam talked about calling everyone, Kat thought that would not be a good idea. Just then, Austin got home from football practice. He was not surprised to see his dad's partner, Adam, at his house because usually when Adam came over, it was for business, or the occasional dinner. After Austin talked to his parents about his day and all of that usual stuff, he went up to his room to get cleaned up and do his homework before dinner. As soon as he was out of site, Jason came up with the idea to mail an invitation to the former rangers that live out of town and to hand deliver Rocky and Kim theirs. While Kat was fixing dinner, the guys went to the computer to work on the invitations. After she called the kids out of their rooms to set the table, Jason called her over to the computer for her input on the innovation. It read:

**_ANNTION FORER POWER RANGERS. YOU ARE INVITED TO A RANGER REUNION WEEKEND STARTING ON FRIDAY OCTOBER 15, LASTING UNTIL SUNDAY OCTOBER 17 STARTING AT ANGEL GROVE PARK. IF EVERYONE GETS IN TOWN EARLER THEN, WE WILL START SOONER. IF YOU HAD MUTIPUAL RANGER COLORS, MAKE SURE TO WEAR YOUR FIRST COLOR ON FRIDAY, YOUR SECOND COLOR ON SATURDAY, AND IF YOU HAD A THIRD COLOR, TOMMY, WEAR IT ON SUNDAY. ADAM AND I MUTUALY AGREED ON THE DATES JUST BY HAVING SOME SORT OF CONVOCATIONS WITH A FEW OF YOU. IF YOU HAVE KIDS, PLEASE MAKE ARANGEMENTS FOR SOMEONE TO WATCH THEM WHILE YOU ARE GONE. PLEASE RESPOND ASAP SO THAT ADAM, KAT, AND MYSELF KNOW WHO CAN MAKE IT._**

**_FORMER ORIGNAL RED RANGER_**

**_JASON SCOTT._**

"Wow you guys did a great job", Kat said before Austin told them the table was set. "Thanks hunny", Jason replied before Kat asked Adam if he wanted to stay for dinner. He asked what were they having for dinner, and all three of the kids yelled, "TACOS"! He said yes. Without being told, Austin set another place for Adam. Before Jason went to the table, he set the printer to make eight copies of the invitations.

After dinner, Adam grabbed a copy of the innovation before he went back to his place. Then, Jason contacted those that they needed address from, as they were happy to give him their address. Jason and Kat spent the rest of the evening getting the invitations ready to be mailed out. Later that night, Kat was tucking Kira into bed, when she asked her mom what were they doing earlier. Kat responded saying that it was grown up stuff then she went to check in on the boys to see if they were in bed. Austin told his mom he would go to bed as soon as his favorite show was over. At 10:00, Kat went into his room to see if he was going to bed when he said he would.

The next morning, Jason grabbed two copies of the invitations to hand deliver them later on while Kat took the kids to school. She dropped Kira and Adam off first before her and Austin made their way to the high school. Shortly after Jason arrived at his office, Kim walked in asking him if he needed any help at his studio for the day, while hers was being renovated. Jason said he did not think so, and that he would call her if he did. Before he forgot, he handed her a copy of the invitation before telling her she can take the rest of the day off, unless something came up. She said thank you before she left. Before she left the studio, he stopped her to ask if she could mail the rest of the invitations she said she would. While walking out, she passed Adam walking in as soon as she left the building, Jason said, "Well, one of them has been already delivered, and the others are headed to the post office as we speak, other then Rocky's of course". Adam knew what he was talking about. As lunch time approached, Adam said he would deliver the last innovation to Rocky when he went to pick up lunch. Jason told him what he wanted to eat, then Adam went to get the food.

A short time later, He arrived at the youth center, surprised to find the door unlocked since it was a school day. He walked inside and found Rocky, in a Hawaiian shirt, cleaning up a mess he made before he started taking stock. "Hey Adam", he said as he waived. Adam nodded and waived as he headed to the counter. "I was just on my way to pick up lunch for Jason and I when I decided to see if you were in so I can give you this", he said before handing Rocky the last innovation. "Thanks man. I see that you two decided to go ahead with the plan", Rocky said, before reading it. The two said bye before Adam went to pick up lunch.

A couple days later, Zack called Jason to confirm that he and Aisha will make the reunion. A short time later, Rocky called to say that he will make it, then Jason saw Kim and asked her if she will make it, she said she will. Then Tanya called Kat to tell her that the reunion was at a perfect time for her before her tour. Later that evening, Tommy called Jason telling him that he can make it. A few days later, Trini called Jason to tell him that her and Billy will make it. While at home, Jason said to his wife", Well, everyone says they can make it. I just hope that Kim and Tommy do not realize it is for them". Kat nodded in agreement.


	9. Chapter 9 security

**Author's Note: This chapter is not the reunion. I got an idea for this chapter before the reunion. Sorry if I let anyone down also I want to thank those of you who have read my story up to this point, and those that have commented on it, I really like to thank those that have made it one of their favorites. I hope none of you are mad that I have changed what I want to happen next. I think there will only be a few chapters left.**

A few days after everyone let Jason know that they can make it, Kim was about to open up her studio. She was going over everything to make sure she was ready then she realized their was no security system installed. The contractor that she used told her about a place she could call to get one. She called the place and was told that somebody will be there that Saturday. She did not want to wait three days, but she knew she had to. Saturday came and two men around her age showed up. One of them was a big hefty bald guy his partner was skinner and had short brown hair. She thought, Those guys look familiar. The two greeted her and introduced themselves to her as Farkus and Gene. Bulk and Skull, as they were know in their younger days, noticed that Kim looked familiar. The two got started installing the security system she had selected. As they were about to leave, she told them they look familiar to her and they said the same about her. She asked them if they went to school there and they said yes. That is when it dawned on everyone who each other was. She told them what she was doing back in town and why she retired from doing gymnastics full time after the Pan Global Games. After the pair departed she called up Jason and Adam and told them about her morning. The three decided to have the grand opening a week from Monday to give everyone enough time to get everything set up.

Through out the week, she started to get the idea to start teaching exercise classes for women during the day while the kids were in school. The guys liked that idea and so during the opening week, she let her students mothers know what her new classes. With in the first two weeks of the classes, she had added two adult sessions, one in the morning and one in the afternoon, three days a week.

Back at the do jo, they guys made some changes of their own. They had re done their class scheduling back to what it was before Kim showed up. This took a little bit of time for everyone to get adjusted to. Things were going great for everyone in the weeks leading up to the reunion, the guys were staying in touch with everyone making sure there were no energies popping up.

**Even though it is my shortest chapter, I came up with the Bulk and Skull idea a few days ago.**


	10. Chapter 10

Authors' note: I have not forgotten about this story, I just have been working on my other story. I hope to have the next chapter up soon.


	11. Chapter 11 Really chapter 10 The reunion

**He3y guys sorry it has taken so long since my last upload but, I have finally finished the chappter. In case you did not know I have been writting a lot for my other story.**

Two days before the reunion, Tommy was waiting for the end of the school day so he could head to his parent's house. He was relieved when the final bell rang. Now I can head to Angel Grove he thought. As soon as he got into his jeep, he checked his cell phone. Jason left his a voice mail reminding him of the reunion. He had made it to his parent's house just before sunset.

The next morning he went to Jason and Adam's dojo to surprise his friends.

"Wow bro you are actually early," Jason said.

"I guess there is a first time for everything," Tommy joked.

"HEY ADAM, WE HAVE A VISITOR!" Jason yelled.

"IS IT FROM THE STATE?" He asked.

"NO!" Jason responded.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE TO BUSY TO TALK TO ME FROG BOY!" Tommy joked.

"Why did you call him frog boy?" Jason asked.

"It is his animal sprit," Tommy replied.

"TOMMY, IS THAT YOU?" ADAM ASKED.

"YEA IT'S ME!" He said as Adam started to come towards the entry way.

"Hey man, long time no so," Adam said.

"Yea I know when I come to town I do not stay long," Tommy replied.

"Hey Jase, I think I got all of the food…," Kat said stopping in mid sentence as she walked into the dojo. 'Oh… I did not know you had a visitor," she said not knowing that Tommy was there.

"He is not just any visitor honey," Jason said as Tommy turned towards Kat.

"It is nice to see you again Kat," he said.

"Hello Tommy," she said.

"Hey Kat, I know I am a day early you do not have to give me a hard time for it. Your husband has already done it," he said as Jason could not come up with a response.

"All we need are Tanya and Rocky and all of the Zeo Rangers would be here," Adam said.

"Well, Tanya should be in sometime today," Kat said.

"What about Rocky?" Tommy asked.

"He is here he runs the youth center now," Jason told him.

"Well at least it is in good hands," Tommy said as everyone agreed.

"Since when did you become them man in black," Adam asked Tommy even though he knew the answer.

"Oh it was my forth, and last, ranger color. It is a long story," he replied.

As the four former rangers were talking about their ranger days when Kim walked in.

"I was at my studio when I remembered about the reunion tomorrow… Oh, I am sorry I did not know you were busy," Kim said walking in.

"Nah we are not busy, just talking about to old days," Jason said as Kim looked at Tommy not realizing it is him.

"I think they have not seen each other since he got his hair cut," Adam whispered to Jason.

"Wow Kim, you have not changed one bit," Tommy finally said.

It took her a few minutes to figure out that it was Tommy standing right in front of her.

"Tommy, is it you?" She asked in shock.

"Of course it is me," he said.

"Nice haircut," she smirked when she collected her thoughts.

"Thanks," Tommy said as they hugged.

The group of five talked for a while longer until Zack, Aisha, and Tanya walked in.

"I thought the reunion starts tomorrow!" Zack said as everyone hugged.

"OH MY GOODNESS, YOU'RE TANYA SLOAN. My daughter is such a big fan," Kim said as she noticed that Tanya had walked in.

"And you must be Kim, everyone as told me so much about you back when I joined the team," she said.

"I hope it was good, wait did you say when you joined the team? You were a Power Ranger?" She asked.

"Yes I was the yellow Zeo ranger that replaced Aisha," she said.

"Wait, how did you three know how to find the studio?" Jason asked.

"They stopped by the youth center, hopping to see Ernie, when I told them how to get here," Rocky said as he walked in.

"Nice shirt," Tommy smirk noticing Rocky's Hawaiian shirt.

"Thanks, after all I did take over the place from Ernie," he said as everyone moved into the studio.

"So when does Billy and Trini get in?" Zack asked.

"Not until this afternoon," Kim said before she looked at her cell phone. "Actually, there plane should land in a few hours," she said.

A few hours later, Kim went to the airport. Kat, Tanya, and Aisha checked to see if there was enough food for the weekend, while the guys hung out that the dojo sparing and just catching up. When Kim picked Billy and Trini up, she greeted her old friends with a hug and they caught up on things since Kim moved back to Angel Grove. The three of them found the guys at the dojo and Adam called the ladies to tell them to come back to the dojo.

"Ok now that everyone is here, I think we should go around the room telling everybody what they are doing these days. "I will go first, I co-own this dojo with Jason and I am not married nor do I have any kids," Adam said before he volunteered Tommy to go next. "Ok I think we should hear from Tommy about here how about it Dr. O?" Adam smirked.

"Ha ha very funny anyways, I am a high school science teacher at Reefside High School. Prior to that, I became a Dr. in Paleontology. My first year at Reefside, I became a mentor then later a Power Ranger again. I have never married and I do not have any kids," Tommy said.

"I'll go next," Jason said. "Like Adam said, I co-own this dojo with him. I am married to Kat, and we have been married for eighteen, almost nineteen years now. We have three kids: Austin is fifteen and he will be sixteen in the winter. Adam is ten, and out youngest and only daughter, Kira is seven. With that, I will turn it over to Kat," he said.

"As Jason said we have been married for almost nineteen years now. As some of you knew, I got accepted to the Royal Dance Academy in London, but my stay there was short lived as I severely broke one of my legs six months after I started. After I recover, I moved back to Angel Grove and went to college to become a math teacher. A short time later, Jason and I started to date and the rest is history. I am now the principal at Angel Grove High School,' she said.

I guess old man Caplan finally retired!" Zack yelled before Aisha slapped him in the back of his head. "Ouch," he said as everyone started to laugh.

"You deserved that," Aisha said.

"Actually, Mr. Caplan retired years ago," Kat said as the laughter died down.

"I'll go next," Billy said. "As some of you know, I left Earth during our senior year for the planet Aquitar. My stay there was only for a year. Then I came back to Angel Grove before deciding to enroll in the University of Miami in Florida. I am currently the Dean of the Mechanical and Aerospace engineering department," he said.

"He is the head of the space program there," Trini clarified.

"Affirmative, I am married to Trini and we have been married for fifteen years now. Actually, we celebrate our fifteen wedding year in a couple of days. We have one son name Daniel who is eight years old. "Should I tell them or should you?" He said looking at his wife.

"We are expecting another child early next year," Trini told everyone.

Everyone congratulated them before order was restored.

"We think it will be another boy and we plan on naming him Randal," Billy finished up.

"We will call him Randy for sort. Like Billy said, we are married and have one boy with another baby on the way. I had a great job at NASA, but I had recently stepped down due to my pregnancy," she said.

"I'll go next," Zack volunteered. "I have been married to Aisha for seventeen almost eighteen years now. I am one of the top dance choreographers in L.A. We also have twin boys name Zane and Donavan. They tuned nine two weeks ago, and if I may say so my self, Zane reminds me of myself while Donavan takes after his mom," Zack said.

"You better keep the ladies away from Zane then," Jason said as Kat slapped him in the back of his head. "Ouch what was that for? You did not know him before he left for the peace conference," Jason said.

"I will say what Zack left out and that is that I am a vet," Aisha said.

"My turn," Rocky said. "I founded this dojo with Adam, but after a few years I slowly got out of it and I started working at the youth center. Then I took over the youth center. I have not married and I do not have any kids," he said.

"I think all of you or almost all of you know what I am up to these days," Tanya said. "In case you do not know, I a one of the top R and B signers I am not going to brag on my awards because there are too many to mentioned. Anyways, I was engaged once, but I broke it off after I caught him cheating on me. I have never married and I do not have any kids," she said.

"I guess you saved the best for last," Kim said. "I was married for twenty years before I divorced the father of my soon to be sixteen year old twins named Lane and Maddy. As soon as it became final, the three of us moved out here and I own the gym next door," she said.

All of the ladies gathered around Trini to talk about her pregnancy. Thinking that Tommy might be mad at him for calling him Dr. O, Adam went back into his office where he found Tommy already there.

"Hi Tommy," Adam said.

"Hello Adam so, have you talked to Kira Ford lately?" Tommy asked.

"I do not know who you are talking about," he said nervously.

"Oh really, you do not remember the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger that you were a teammate with filling in for the Operation Overdrive Power Rangers years ago?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, that Kira Ford, how is she doing?" Adam asked.

"She is good and engaged to her high school sweetheart. By the way, I was her mentor when she was a Dino Thunder ranger," Tommy said.

"Really, I did not know that was your team," Adam said as he started to run away.

"You can run, but you can not hide," Tommy said as he started to chase after him.

"What is that all about?" Kim asked.

"I have a felling we will find out soon," Aisha said.

"Tommy, go to the entry way, and then go down the hallway you should catch up to him quicker that way," Jason said.

Adam found a storage room, at the end of the hall that he hid in until he turned around and saw that Tommy had beaten him to it.

"Crap," he said.

"I won't hurt you. I just want to know if you already knew about Kira and Trent," he asked.

"Yes, she called me a couple of months ago saying how they had invited you to their wedding but you turned them down," Adam confessed.

"I figured that," Tommy said as he cracked a smile then he left the room.

_**That turned out better then I thought.** _Adam thought as he was walking out of the room.

"The cat is out of the bag," Adam told Jason.

"And you still live?" Jason joke after he realized what Adam was talking about.

"That evening, the former rangers went to a near by restraint. Tommy and Kim found there selves alone when he asked her a question.

"Um Kim, I have something to ask you. You see, two of my former students are going to get married in a few months, and I would like you to be my date," he said.

"Of course I will go with you. Is that why you were chasing Adam around the dojo earlier?" She asked.

"Yes it was," he said.

The next morning, the rangers gathered at the park. Suddenly Tommy stopped as something shinny caught his eye. He reached down to uncover the rest of it.

"What, no way, it can't be," he said.

"What is it? Jason asked.

"I can not believe it, it is the evil green dino coin," he said.

"I thought that thing was destroyed when you lost your green powers?" Zack asked.

"Not that one, Rita and Zedd had an evil wizard make a clone of me and he got the evil green powers. The wizard and my clone sent Rocky, Adam, Billy, Aisha, and Kim back into time while I had to battle my clone while Zordon and Alpha were trying to locate the others. "I tricked the clone into telling me where the wizard sent the others, and then with Zordon and Alpha's help, we got the others back. After I destroyed the wizard, I sent my clone back in time," Tommy said.

"How did the power coin end up here?" Rocky asked.

"That is a good question," Tommy said.

The rest of the reunion went peacefully. By the time it was over with, they had re establish contact with everyone. A week after Tommy returned home, Kira and Trent received his reply telling them that he will attend the wedding.

"Hey Trent, I got a reply from Dr. O today, and it looks like he will bring a date," Kira said.

"I guess his friends got him to change his mind," Trent said.


	12. Chapter 12 Kira and Trent's wedding

**Well guys this is the last chapter of Starting Over. I want to thank all of you who have read and commented on this story.**

In the months leading up to Trent and Kira's wedding, Tommy and Kim were getting to know each other again as well as Tommy getting to know Kim's twins. Tommy seemed like a second father to Lane and Maddy. The only problem was the distance between Angel Grove and Reefside as Tommy and Kim could only see each other on the weekends.

The day had finally arrived Kim had stayed the previous night at Tommy's. On that January morning, the two former mmpr's went to a local restraint and ate a nice breakfast of biscuits and gravy, sausage, bacon, and orange juice. After breakfast, they got ready for the wedding. Kim was dressed in a plane pink short sleeve dress with a matching pink cotton jacket and pink heals. She had curled her hair. Tommy had black pants, a white dress shirt, a red tie, and a green hacker chef.

"What's with all of the colors?" Kim snickered.

"Hum, oh I guess it is a way to show off all of my ranger colors." Tommy quickly said after she pointed out his multi color wardrobe.

"Ha ha nice," she smirked.

A short time after they left his house, they arrived at the church.

They were greeted by Conner and Earthen, who pointed out Tommy's choice of colors. After introductions, Tommy gave them the same excuse he gave Kim earlier. Next, they saw Anton Mercer he and Tommy said hi to each other before Tommy did the introductions.

"Why are the colors white and yellow?" Kim asked Tommy after she noticed the wedding colors.

"Trent was the White Ranger and Kira was the Yellow one," he said.

"Sounds like another former White Ranger that I know," she said.

"Unlike me, he did not change colors," he said as the two of them bumped into Hayley.

"Hey Hayley, this is my high school sweetheart Kim," Tommy said introducing the two of them.

"It is so nice to finally meet you, lately Tommy has been telling me a lot out you," Hayley said.

"It is so nice to meet you. Tommy has told me a lot about you to like how you were the Dino Thunder Rangers tech person," Kim said.

"That I was," Hayley said.

"Hey Dr. O we are glad you could make it," Trent said.

"Thanks oh, this here is my date Kim," Tommy said as Trent and Kim exchanged greetings.

Hayley went to find Kira to tell her that Tommy and Kim made it.

"Tell him I want to see him," Kira said as Hayley told Tommy.

"Hey Dr. O it is so nice to see you!" Kira said.

"Good thing you do not have your Dino Powers, I do not think our ears can handle a Ptera Scream," Tommy joked.

"Said the multi colored Ranger," Kira snickered.

"Oh, this here is Kim," Tommy said introducing the two Pterodactyl rangers as Kim and Kira exchanged greetings.

A short time later, everyone took their seats as the wedding was about to get started. All of the women in the wedding party had on a short sleeve yellow dress while all the guys had on a white tux. The wedding went off without any problems and the wedding reception was at the Cyber Space Café, this was Hayley's idea.

That night Kim and Tommy made it back to his place. She had planned on going home that night, but she was to exhausted and she stayed the night at Tommy's. The next morning the two of them had a nice breakfast before she took off.

A few months later, Tommy drove to Angel Grove and purposed to her in front of her kids as everyone was excited. The next school year, Tommy became a science teacher at Angel Grove High School and the two of the wed in November of that year. The nearly married couple bought a house next to Jason and Kat.

**There you have it The End.**


End file.
